Ghost at Night
by Nobunaga99
Summary: -bad summary- aku yang pada malam itu mengalami sebuah keajaiban dan bulan dan bintang sebagai saksi atas pernyataannya padaku. [Akashi X Reader!]


**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Akashi Seijuuro milik Akashi lovers **

**Kagami tetap milik saya /5 **

**.**

**Warning! : typo, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, absurd, klise, dll. **

_Summary : -bad summary- aku yang pada malam itu mengalami sebuah keajaiban dan bulan dan bintang sebagai saksi atas pernyataannya padaku. [Akashi X Reader!]_

.

.

.

**SET **

**SET **

Aku menjejalkan buku dan alat tulisku sebisa mungkin ke dalam tak ransel ku dengan sedikit kasar. Ini semua karena perkataan guru matematika ku yang sukses membuat hatiku serasa di cambuk. Tidak perlu kalian tanya apa masalahnya, aku sudah tidak ingin lagi mengungkit, karena jika kulakukan hanya akan membuatku bad mood saja.

"Heee... [Name]_cchi_ kenapa murung begitu _ssu_? Sudahlah _ssu_, lupakan saja hal tadi. Itu sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku_ ssu_..." Oh Kise, kau mungkin sangat mudah jika hanya mengatakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan diriku?

"Sudahlah...aku lelah..aku mau pulang. Maaf kali ini aku tidak pulang bersama kalian," aku menyambar tasku dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Saat berada di ambang pintu, Momoi sukses menghentikan langkahku dengan perkataannya yang menurutku itu adalah godaan.

"Benar tidak mau pulang bersama kami? Rumahmu kan cukup jauh dari sekolah. Ditambah lagi..." Momoi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Aku hanya mendengus pelan, "Ditambah lagi... Apa?"

"Sekarang ini banyak sekali tragedi penerroran lho... Semua orang diharapkan berhati-hati dan membawa teman dikala keluar ruangan... Aku saja ngeri mendengar berita itu..." Sepertinya Momoi berusaha mendesakku.

"Ah! Iya itu benar _ssu_! Pulanglah bersama kami, [Name]_cchi_! Aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu _ssu_!" Celoteh Kise dengan raut cemasnya yang terlihat dibuat-buat. Yah, mereka berdua memang sudah menjadi keseharianku. Kita sering pergi kemanapun bersama. Tertawa bersama, dan menangis bersama. Walau terkadang Akashi si yandere tampan itu memarahi Kise karena selalu melewatkan latihannya. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, mereka semua termasuk anggota KiseDai. Mereka sangatlah berarti di kehidupanku. Mereka mengisi setiap lembaran hidupku dengan indah. Aku sangat bersyukur mereka hadir dalam hidupku. —Eh tunggu, kenapa jadi melow gini? Sudahlah, lupakan isi hati author yang abal-abal itu.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Wakatta wakatta... Aku akan pulang bersama kalian," Kali ini, kutampilkan wajah malasku kepada mereka.

"Yeayy! Akhirnya [Name]_cchi _mau juga _ssu_! Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" Sepertinya aku salah jalan. Aku malah menghidupkan semangat seorang Kise itu. Asal kau tahu, semangatnya itu terlalu melebihi batas normal.

Aku dan Momoi hanya mengekor di belakang Kise. Tampak sekali sekarang bahwa wajahku terlihat malas, sangat malas. Padahal hanya seorang guru killer yang menceramahiku saja mood ku sudah berantakan begini. Ah~ menyebalkan.

"Oh ya, Kise-kun... Kau tidak ada latihan?" Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana dan melupakan pemikiranku soal guru yang asdfghjkl itu.

"Hmm. Tidak. Akashi_cchi_ mentiadakan latihan untuk hari ini _ssu_. Entah karena alasan apa," Jelas Kise sambil terus melenggang.

"Oh...souka," Respon ku simpel. Ada apa dengan Akashi? Sangat tumben sekali. Biasanya kan dia selalu membanjiri team nya dengan latihan nerakanya. Hahaha...dasar kau, Akashi. Tanpa kusadari rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipiku. Ah—ini pasti karena aku menggumamkan nama Akashi. Ya, dia yang sejak dulu selalu sukses besar menarik perhatianku dan juga— hatiku. Aku mencintainya. Sejak dulu. Sejak lama sekali. Tapi betapa bodohnya aku tidak pernah berani mengakui perasaanku ini. Aku tidak berharap dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Aku hanya ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sudah lama kupendam padanya. Sudah, hanya itu saja.

.

.

.

**BUK**

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas luasnya daratan empuk ini. Kasur yang kucintai(?) selama bertahun-tahun.

Akhirnya aku pulang bersama dengan mereka berdua. Walaupun selama di jalan tadi, aku tidak menemukan satupun orang mencurigakan. Tentu saja, diriku yang bodoh. Mereka itu penerror, sudah pasti mereka handal dalam taktik persembunyian. Membayangkan hal itu aku jadi bergidik ngeri. Terlebih lagi sekarang ini orangtua ku sedang sibuk masalah bisnis dan biasanya pulang larut malam. Aku anak tunggal. Juga, tak ada pembantu di rumah ini.

**ZING**

Aduh—kenapa tiba-tiba jadi suram begini? Kenapa tubuhku jadi merinding begini? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku malam ini! Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, menghindari pemikiran-pemikiran negatif ku itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk mandi saja.

.

.

"Huahh! Segarnya setelah mandi—" Ceplosku sembari mengeringkan rambutku menggunakan handuk berwarna hijau toska.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30— Wah, ternyata aku menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mandi! Yah—memang sudah menjadi rutinitasku untuk berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Memanjakan tubuhku dengan segarnya air mengalir.

Sebenarnya, Okaa-san dan Otou-san sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak terlambat makan. Tapi, yah...aku sedang tidak lapar sekarang. Untuk kali ini saja tidak usah makan malam. Toh mereka juga sedang tidak ada di rumah. Gomen ne kaa-san, tou-san.

.

.

Aku mengecek buku agenda ku dan ternyata tidak ada tugas untuk besok. Haahhh...aku lega sekali. Setelah beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat tugas bertubi-tubi. Dan mungkin malam ini adalah kesempatanku untuk melanjutkan membaca novel yang beberapa hari lalu aku beli dan belum selesai kubaca.

**TUK **

**TUK **

**SRET **

**CRIING **

"..." Aku berhenti membaca. Suara-suara aneh tiba-tiba menyerang pendengaranku. Kakiku yang terbaring di kasur menjadi dingin seketika. Aku tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Pikiranku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang.

Setelah pikir panjang, kuberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari kasur.

**KRIET**

Kubuka pintu kamarku dengan hati-hati. Perlahan aku berjalan dan mengecek satu persatu ruangan. Nihil, tak ada seorangpun yang kutemukan.

Di kamar mandi, tidak ada.

Di gudang, tidak ada.

Di dapur, tidak ada.

Di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar utama, sampai teras rumah pun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hal itu membuatku untuk kembali lagi ke kamarku. Tetapi saat aku membuka pintu kamar— "GYAAAAA! S-s-siapa kau?! M-mau apa kau k-kesini?!" Aku mematung di mulut pintu kamarku dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Seseorang...atau lebih tepatnya makhluk dengan jubah hitam dan topeng yang juga hitam dan mengerikan itu tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan...oh tidak...apa itu..? Apakah itu golok? D-dia memegang sebuah golok?! Yang benar saja! Oh Tuhan, apakah ini adalah balasan untukku yang tidak menuruti nasehat dari orangtua ku? Uh, apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya, aku selalu menyayangi mereka dan juga sahabat-sahabatku, serta seseorang yang kucintai dan mungkin perasaanku padanya tak akan pernah sampai.

Aku sudah lemas, pasrah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Makhluk itu sudah berada tepat di depan ku dan mendekatkan goloknya padaku. Aku tak mau melihat kematian ku ini. Kupejamkan mataku hingga tak ada celah sedikitpun. Aku menunggu hingga jiwaku akan terlepas dari ragaku dan meninggalkan dunia yang indah ini.

Dengan sisa-sisa perasaan ini, kupikir sekarang aku sudah berpindah dunia. Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan— Oh Tuhan, apa ini? Kulihat sebuah kotak merah berisikan benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang sangat indah menghiasi mataku. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah—makhluk hitam itu yang membawa benda indah tersebut. Mulutku ternganga lebar melihat fenomena itu. Makhluk tersebut membuka topengnya dan—

"[Name]..." Apakah aku benar sudah mati? Atau apakah mataku terkena penyakit akut? Apakah aku sudah gila?! Yang kulihat ini...benar kan? Oh Tuhan, apa tidak salah kalau ternyata makhluk mengerikan itu adalah—

"A-akashi-kun...?" Ujarku sangat tidak percaya

"Ck...kau membuatku menunggu lama. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka menunggu?" Diambilnya cincin itu dari singgasananya. Dia setengah berjongkok lalu meraih tanganku. Dipasangkannya cincin itu di jari manisku. Oh, cantiknya.

"Kau mau kan menjadi milikku?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat jantungku terlepas dari tempatnya. Wajahku seperti terbakar, panas.

"A-akashi-kun...a-apa artinya semua ini?" Tanyaku memastikan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku masih belum percaya semua ini.

Dia menarik napas panjang lalu kembali berdiri. "Kau menyukai ku kan? Aku sudah tahu dari awal. Dan kau kira aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu, eh? Kau salah besar, [Name]. Aku disegani banyak gadis, tetapi kau berbeda. Dimataku, kau adalah gadis yang baik dan juga menarik. Mungkin sekarang perasaanku padamu jauh lebih besar dari perasaanmu padaku,"

**DEG**

Kalimat terakhirnya itu sukses membuatku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah menyala di seluruh wajahku. Tubuhku kaku, terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"A-aku tidak menyukaimu, Akashi-kun..."

"..."

"Aku...aku mencintaimu!" Senyum kecil terlihat jelas di paras tampannya.

"Saa...aku akan melamarmu tepat setelah kelulusan. Itu tidak lama kan? Aku tunggu keputusanmu di hari itu..."

.

.

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Malam ini, malam yang indah dari seribu malam yang ada. Bulan dan bintang pun mengerti hal itu. Aku dapat melihat senyum mereka. Suasana hatiku tergambar jelas di langit yang dipandang ribuan manusia.

Hey, tidak perlu ditanya lagi—

Keputusanku untuk hari 'itu' sudah jelas. . . .

.

— END —

Selesai sudah fic pertama saya dengan ending yang sangat tidak elit :^) gomen minna kalau sangat kurang sempurna atau klise karena saya newbie :^) gomen juga kalau sangat tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Fic ini tercipta karena ide saya setelah nonton film horror yang absurd :^D /5. Segini aja, jaa na~

Mind to review?


End file.
